


Rest Your Head

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Panic Attacks, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sits down next to Derek, keeping a few inches of space between them because Scott can smell Derek’s scent. He can’t quite place the scent but it smells awful and sour and Scott needs to know what’s wrong with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Week 2014. Day One: Secrets.

Scott sits down next to Derek, keeping a few inches of space between them because Scott can smell Derek’s scent. He can’t quite place the scent but it smells awful and sour and Scott needs to know what’s wrong with Derek.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about Kate? I thought keeping secrets was behind us, Derek.” Scott asks, trying to sound as calm and considerate as he can.

Derek avoids making eye contact with Scott and focuses on the ground as he flexes his grip on the bottom of his seat. “I thought I could handle it on my own. For the record I did a pretty good job until she wrapped me in wolfsbane.”

Scott wants to roll his eyes but he doesn’t, knowing that it’d be disrespectful and it’s not something Derek needs right now. Scott can hear Derek’s heartbeat rising –the rapid _thump, thump, thump_ sounds familiar and that makes Scott worry. It takes a couple of seconds, maybe a second too long, but Scott remembers the sound that Stiles’ heart made when he was having a panic attack in the boy’s locker room.

“Derek?” Scott says quietly as he moves to stand in front of Derek.

He doesn’t say anything to Scott. It feels like his lungs have stopped working and his throat is swelling up and everything is just hitting him all at once at full-force. Within seconds Derek is shaking and he feels his palms perspire.

Scott needs to think of something quickly or Derek is going to get worse. “Derek, everything’s going to be okay. I need you to breathe in through your nose and then out through your mouth, can you do that with me Derek?”

The pain in Derek’s chest continues to grow but he manages to nod as his hands search for Scott’s. When Scott sees Derek looking down for his hands frantically, he reaches out and locks his fingers with Derek’s before breathing in and out slowly to soothe him.

When Derek gets his breath back, he begins to feel the pain in his chest fade away. As his pain drifts away momentarily, Derek leans his forehead against Scott’s shoulder, now that he’s sitting beside him again, and keeps their fingers locked together loosely.

Derek heaves an exhale as he nuzzles his nose softly against Scott’s shoulder. “I-I’m s-sorry, Scott.”

Scott feels his heart swell with emotion because he knows that the last thing Derek should be doing is apologizing. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” Scott tells him with a calm tone, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

With a small noise that sounds like a soft whine, Derek shuffles as close as he can to Scott and lets Scott wrap an arm around his waist. Scott rubs circles over the small of Derek’s back, letting Derek relax enough to fall asleep next to him. As soon as Scott’s sure that Derek is asleep, he lifts him up with one swift movement and carries him to his bed. Scott tucks Derek in and smiles briefly before leaving Derek’s room to fall asleep on the couch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon comments have been disabled. Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
